Conventionally, various household electric appliances and household electric systems have been proposed that are intended to reduce power consumption as much as possible.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a peak electric power cut system that, using a network, controls to cause a set temperature to be shifted up in an air-conditioner in a remote location, thereby reducing power consumption. Patent Document 2 discloses the air-conditioner that sets an upper-limit temperature and a lower-limit temperature of a temperature range.